The Island
by Risknight
Summary: Sheldon makes a discovery about Penny that will lead to Sheldon doing something he would never have believed he could do. The rating is because of a little drugging and kidnapping. But what's so bad about a bit of criminal activity between friends, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A hugely OOC piece that wouldn't fade away from my mind. It's been sitting in a folder for months now, growling and grumbling at me whenever I was near. It begged me to post it so it could see the light of day. The more I went over it, the more I liked it, so even though I don't exactly love it, I do like it, and hopefully, one or two others will, also.**

* * *

He had been up there earlier and left his composition notebook. When it began to rain he had hurried up the stairs to retrieve it. She was standing in the middle of the roof, swaying back and forth. He could see the ear-buds in her ears. He wondered what she was listening to. She twirled, dipped, and spun to the beat. The rain was soft and warm, and she was quickly soaked through, yet she danced on. He was mesmerized by her movements. She looked like a water sprite in a book of fairies Missy had once had. She glided across the roof effortlessly. Sheldon stepped back into the shadows and watched her. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. When Penny finally stopped, it was dark out. Too dark for her to see him where he stood. Sheldon turned and rushed back down the stairs, the notebook forgotten.

He stood in his room later, looking up at the moon. He was in the midst of a unique dilemma. He wanted something he had never wanted before. Closeness. Intimacy. The desire to kiss her rain drenched lips had shocked him. Not because he didn't like the feeling, but because of the amount of willpower it took to withstand the urge. Sheldon grimaced at the moon through the window. He had a better chance of holding that celestial orb in his hands that he did Penny.

* * *

He couldn't stop. He honestly tried at first, but he just couldn't stop. He stalked her. He told the guys he was taking up jogging. Several evenings a week, he left the apartment with a jogging suit over his normal clothes. As soon as he was away from the apartment, he would strip it off, and store it in a locker at the bus station nearby. Then he would watch her.

She always went to the same club to dance, and he would sit in the corner of the room, hidden by the shadows. She was a goddess on the floor. Her body flowed like water. Graceful, fluid, sensuous. On nights she worked he sat in the coffee shop across the street. She always went out into the alley when on break. She would put in her ear-buds and sway to the beat. When her last break was over, he would head home.

He discovered that when Penny had trouble sleeping, she would head up to the roof. He installed a motion sensor on the access door. It would flash a small light near his bed when the door opened. Then he would sneak up and watch her. Most often she would dance around the roof, completely oblivious to her surroundings. On rare occasions she would simple sit on one of the building's air vents and look up at the stars. Always she listened to her ipod, though, which meant he was able to avoid startling her if he inadvertently made a noise.

He knew he should be ashamed of his actions. He knew he should stop. But he couldn't. She was an obsession. He could no more stay away from Penny than he could cease his own breathing. He was becoming addicted to her, and he liked that feeling. He liked it very much.

* * *

He planned carefully in the early morning hours. It wouldn't do for Leonard to discover what he was up to. It wouldn't do for anyone to discover what he was up to. Secretly, slowly, he began gathering what he would need. He told his friends he was visiting his girl-slash-friend Amy during his lunches. They would never check.

Instead, he took a bus to the post office, mailing several packages to Meemaw. One or two packages he could have explained away, but not 27. He told Meemaw they were science experiments, not entirely untrue, and asked her to store them in a storage unit he had rented on Wharf Road.

Next he arranged some time off from the university. He told Seibert he was desperately in need of some vacation time. President Seibert was happy to give it to him. He was granted a 90 day sabbatical. Surely that was more than enough time for what he had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

He paused as he looked at himself in the mirror. Was he really going to do this? It was unethical, illegal, even immoral. He was risking everything; his career, his reputation. His chance at a Nobel would be destroyed. His mind brought up the memory of Penny dancing under the moonlight three days ago. This was for Penny. If he succeeded, it would all be worth it. He nodded to his reflection. Yes, he _was_ going to do this. Consequences be dammed.

* * *

She had been dancing for over an hour when she began to feel very tired. Penny moved to an empty table and sat down. She gave her head a shake, but it just felt fuzzier. She felt someone sit beside her, and she looked over. Relief coursed through her.

"Sheldon," she said slowly. She leaned closer, vaguely wondering what he was doing in a dance club. She knew there was something wrong with him being here, but she couldn't remember what it was. Had he always worn jeans? He looked at her with those killer blue eyes. "I think something is wrong," she slurred. "I feel funny."

She leaned against his arm and he dipped his head to hers. "Don't worry, Penny." He smiled and put her arm around his shoulders. "I'll take care of everything."

She tried to nod, but couldn't quite manage it. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt Sheldon push her into a taxi. She would have to remember to thank him later. They may not be always get along, but he wouldn't abandoned her.

* * *

Penny's head was pounding and her stomach was churning. With a groan she sat up. And banged into something hard. She clutched at her head and opened her eyes. Penny blinked several times, but the image stayed the same. She was laying on a small bed, but it wasn't her bed. Her eyes widened as she took in the small porthole and the view through it. Fear rushed through her. She gingerly swung her feet off the bed and sat up again, avoiding the wooden cabinet over the bed, this time. She was wearing her own pajamas at least. She frowned as she tried to remember the night before. The last clear memory she had was of Sheldon saying he would take care of her.

She looked around for a weapon, but all she could find were a couple of empty suitcases. She opened the closet door and gasped. Half of the space was filled with her clothes. The other half was filled with jeans, chinos, and t-shirts. Flash, Batman, Rubik's Cube, etc.

Penny shook her head. What the hell was going on here? She could hear music drifting down the stairs, so she turned that way. She had a suspicion, but surely she was wrong.

* * *

He heard her moving around, and breathed in and out steadily to calm his racing pulse. The next few hours were going to be hell. He had prepared for this, though. He lashed the wheel and reached for the first aid kit. He was going to need it when she hit him.

"Sheldon?"

He turned to face her. She looked shocked, scared and yes, pissed. "Good afternoon, Penny. I was going to wake you soon."

Her eyes narrowed. "Where the hell are we? Why are we on a boat?!"

"We are currently on course for Knife Cay, a small island in the Bahamas. We are on a boat because that is the only way to reach the island." he said calmly.

Penny took a step closer. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Through clenched teeth she asked him the question he expected most. "Why am I here?"

"Because I want you here." Sheldon placed his hands behind his back to keep from reaching for her. "I drugged your drink at the club. I stole your car, which still has the check engine light on by the way, and drove us to the airport. A colleague flew us to Galveston in his private plane, and there we boarded this boat that I chartered for the next 3 months. You and I are on vacation. I have left word with Leonard, and with your family that you are fine and will return in November. I informed your boss at the Cheesecake Factory that you have ended your employment with that establishment. When we return, I will help you secure a new job somewhere else. There is a small beach house on Knife Cay that I have been granted the use of, but if you wish we may stay on the boat. It is comfortably furnished."

Penny's jaw hung down as she listened to him. "You…drugged me?" she asked timidly. Her eyes started to blaze. "YOU KIDNAPPED ME?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Sheldon shook his head. "No. My mother had me tested. I am determined."

Penny paused, confused. "Determined?"

He nodded. "There is nowhere to run here. No doors to lock. No place to hide. Here, there is only you and I. It would take a full week to swim to civilization. The open waters are full of sharks, sting rays, and jellyfish. You cannot escape from me, nor I from you. We have only each other here." He walked closer until they were only inches apart. His eyes were so intense, it she could almost feel them touching her skin as they roam over her.

She was so shocked, it took a moment for her temper to flare up. "What the hell is wrong with you! You turn this goddamn tub around and take me back, or so help me I'll skin you alive! Do it now, Sheldon!"

He stared down at her. "No."

Penny felt tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. "Dammit, what the hell were you thinking?! I want to go home, Sheldon!"

He shook his head. "No."

Penny trembled, whether from fear or anger she wasn't sure. "Please, Sheldon," she begged. "You're scaring me. Take me home. I won't say anything to anyone. You know I won't. Please?"

Sheldon reached out and brushed away a tear that started down her cheek. "No."

Her fist connected with his jaw like a battering ram.


	3. Chapter 3

There was no radio. No cell phones. Not even a fraking flare gun! Just boxes of food, toilet paper, sunsceen, and a first aid kit that would make an hospital jealous. Penny paced the small cabin furiously. Trapped. She was stuck on a small yacht with Sheldon. An obviously insane, demented Sheldon. Had he finally had that one lab accident Leonard was always warning of? He had kidnapped her!

Penny was having a hard time wrapping her head around that. Sheldon Cooper was the most honest man she had ever known. As annoying and superior as he could be, he had always been honest and law-abiding. How could he have possibly drugged her and spirited her away like this?

Penny sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. She felt so confused and scared. What was she going to do?

* * *

He rubbed his painful jaw and sighed. Well, it went better that he had feared, but not as well as he hoped. She hadn't spoken to him in over an hour now. He killed the engine and let the tide rock them gently. The soft country music from her ipod floated on the air. They were only a quarter mile from the shore of Knife Cay. He dropped the anchor and looked at the beach. It was pristine. Penny would love it.

He stepped away from the ship's wheel and turned to the cabin. He sighed when he heard the gentle sobs from inside. He hated that she was crying, but this would work out. He knew it would. The chance of failure was only 7.8%. He only had to get her in the right frame of mind.

He knocked softly and opened the door. Penny looked up quickly and scrambled back into the corner of the bed. He was ashamed of the fear in her eyes. He took a steadying breath. "Penny, we've arrived. Would you like to come up and see the island?"

"No. I want to go home," she said softly.

He hesitated only a moment. He snatched up her hand and tugged her to her feet. "Too bad. You might as well get used to being here. You have 87 days before we go home."

Penny gasped at the forcefulness in his tone. She tried to pull free but he was stronger than she had suspected. He pulled her topside and spun her around. His arms clamped around hers, trapping her in front of him. Shock held her in place. It wasn't the beauty of the beach and tropical trees, either. It was the feel of his chest at her back, his arms around her, his clasped hands under her breasts. Mostly it was the feel of his pelvis pressing against her bottom.

She was jolted by the brief urge to wiggle against him. Where the hell had that thought come from? This was Sheldon! Penny forced herself to focus on the island. Slowly she took in the clear water, the white beach and the lush forest. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She stopped struggling and after a moment he released her. Slowly Penny approached the railing. She gazed out across the water with awe.

She looked back at him in wonder. "Sheldon, this is gorgeous," she murmured.

He stared into her eyes. "I agree."

* * *

He decided to spend the first night on the boat since it was already nearly twilight. Sheldon fixed them some grilled cheese and soup in the tiny galley. Penny was sitting on the deck, looking up at the star filled sky when he brought their plates out.

She mumbled her thanks as she took hers from him. She picked at her food , while he watched her carefully from under his lashes.

"Sheldon? Why did you do it?" she asked in a small voice.

"I already explained," he replied.

Penny shook her head. "There's more to it though, isn't there? You didn't do all this just to spend time with me."

Sheldon set his bowl down and organized his thoughts. "May 18th. I had left a notebook on the roof. It started to rain so I went back up to get it. I saw you. You were dancing."

Penny blushed but didn't interrupt.

"I don't know when things changed for me. Not for certain. After that night I began to watch you. When you went out dancing, I followed sometimes. I didn't see any harm in just watching over you. Not at first. I swear it was innocent. It's just that watching you dance was soothing. Especially after a bad day. It was comforting to see you enjoying yourself."

He stretched out his legs, leaned back, and braced himself on his elbows. "Somewhere in the next three months it became a necessity. I didn't just like seeing you. I needed to see you. I was driven. I even watched you on the roof when you couldn't sleep. The nights I didn't see you, I couldn't sleep, Penny. I found no peace without just a glimpse of your face as you twirled and swayed to some song. I'm no better than some cocaine addict."

He turned to look at her. She was as still as stone, no expression on her face whatsoever. "Please understand. I couldn't bear it anymore. I felt like I was dying inside, unable to tell you what was going on. Knowing the others wouldn't understand either. I had to take this chance. Whatever it costs me, whatever I lose for this, I have to try."

After a few painfully silent minutes Penny stood up. "I can't deal with this yet. I have to think about what you did, what you said." Penny hurried below deck and Sheldon laid down fully.

He clenched his hands at his sides. Had he said too much, too soon? He could only hope she found a way to look past his actions to the reasons behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

She curled up in the bed around a pillow. She felt so alone and scared. She was trapped here. Sheldon had confessed that he had been stalking her. For months he had been spying on her. This was not the Sheldon she knew. The man she knew was emotionless on purpose. He shunned feelings. Was this the result of years spent repressing himself? Had he finally snapped under the pressure?

Why her, though? How many times had he called her a pest? How many times had he insulted or ridiculed her for going out? Why would watching her give him peace? It made no sense. What had he meant by "whatever it cost him"? Penny gasped and slowly sat up.

If this ever got out, he would be ruined. He would be a criminal. Penny's mind struggled to comprehend the risk he had taken. He could lose his job, his career. He would never achieve his goal of winning a Nobel prize. But why? Why would he turn his back on all of that? It was what he had worked for all his life.

NO! No, she couldn't get caught in that trap. He had spied on her, kidnapped her. He was mentally ill. He had to be. There was no other explanation. She had to convince him to head back to Galveston. He needed help, psychological help. She wasn't about to fall for that Stockholm stuff. He was her captor now, not her friend. She just had to keep remembering that. She just had to forget how worried she was about him.

* * *

She woke up to a warm body pressed against hers. Penny screamed and Sheldon tumbled onto the floor. He rubbed the back of his head ruefully.

"Really, Penny. You act as though I am a stranger. There is only you and I on this boat," he said as he stood up.

Penny clutched the pillow in front of her. "You ARE a stranger! I don't know you at all! What were you doing in my bed?"

Sheldon gestured around the room. "It's the only bed, Penny. That makes it OUR bed. Just be glad I let you have the pillow." Without another word he calmly walked up the stairs to the deck.

Penny gaped at his retreating back. Her head spun like crazy. It was too much. Her vision blurred and she slumped back into the bed. She took deep steady breaths to keep from fainting. How was any of this even possible? Tears slid from her eyes as she tried to find something familiar to focus on.

She was lost in a whirlpool of strangeness. Sheldon was completely over the edge. She was somewhere in the Bahamas, no one was looking for her, or even concerned because he had told them all she was on vacation. She didn't even have a boss to check on her anymore.

Whatever he was up to, he was fully committed to it. He was risking everything he had ever wanted with this endeavor. Penny looked out the window. All she could see was open sky and ocean. Had she ever wanted anything this much? Enough to risk everything for?

"What do you want, Sheldon?" she whispered. "What is so important to you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sheldon watched her float on the water with a smile. It had taken 5 days for her to give in. Truthfully he hadn't expected her to withstand it this long. She had much more willpower than he had suspected. She still wasn't speaking to him, but at least she had quit trying to lock him out. She was eating again. Now to just get her to talk to him. He stripped off his shirt and kicked his shoes off. He could see her from the corner of his eye, watching him. He climbed down the ladder and slid into the water.

He pushed away his nervousness. He had spent 4 weeks at the university pool reassuring himself that he could swim. This was nothing like those lessons. The water was warm, and salty. He was surprised to find it very pleasant. He swam slowly toward the beach. He desperately wanted to approach her, but knew she would just speed away. He had to make her come to him.

Once he got to the beach, he wished he had his shoes. The sand was hot. The water dripping from his swim trunks did little to cool his feet. Sheldon moved to the shade of a couple of palm trees and sat down. He could see her looking from him, to the boat, and back. He smirked. Did she think he would leave the keys on the boat?

He was surprised when she didn't hurry back on board to check. He had thought escape would be utmost on her mind. Could she finally be reconciling herself to this endeavor?

* * *

He had more patience that she had ever given him credit for. She knew how impossible she had been to him the last five days. He had taken it all. The hunger strike, the silent treatment, locking him out of the cabin. Not that the last one had done any good. No mater what she tried, he always found a way in after she was asleep. No matter how late she stayed up, she always woke up with him behind her, one arm across her waist, the other cradling his head.

She looked back at where he sat on the beach. She had been stunned when he took off his shirt and got into the water. For one thing, he was in better shape than she remembered from when he was sick. For another, _he_ _got_ _into_ _the water_! With the fish, and eels, and turtles!

Penny rolled off her back and dived under. She glided along over the coral bed and came up closer to shore. She swam up to the beach and slowly walked over until she was only a few feet away from him. He continued to look out over the water as she sat down.

She struggled to find something to say. Some way of getting through to him. "Will you take me home?"

Sheldon sighed softly. "Not yet, Penny. Not yet."

* * *

She was picking up seashells along the beach as he gathered wood for a bonfire. Every day for the last 2 weeks she had only spoken 5 words to him. _"Will you take me home?"_ Every day he gave her the same response he had first given her. Three weeks were gone already, and he was no closer to his goal than the day they boarded the boat. He was beginning to feel doubt.

* * *

She stared into the flames as he roasted hot dogs. She had come to a decision today. It hadn't been easy. She was a stubborn woman. He was a stubborn man. She was also a lonely woman. She had never gone so long without the comfort of a friend. Without conversation, laughter, or even arguing. Not the battle of wills thing going on between her and Sheldon, but the type of arguing friends do over what movie is better, or whose turn it was to buy dinner. Silly stuff like that.

She looked over at him and bit her lip. Slowly she stood up and walked around the fire. Sheldon watched her carefully. She stopped a foot away and sank down on her knees. She hesitantly reached over and slid her hand into his free one. "I'm scared, Sheldon." She took a deep breath. "I'm scared of what's going on. I'm scared of you. And I'm lonely and hurting and I don't know what to do to make any of this better."

Sheldon carefully removed the hot dog from the heat and set it on a plate. Then he tugged on her hand and drew her closer. She resisted a small bit but he got her to sit by his side. He slowly slid his arm around her waist.

"I am sorry you fear me. That was never my goal, although I knew it was likely. I have never wanted you to hurt. I care so much for you. Penny, I know this is a very extreme undertaking. I know that to you, I seem out of character. I will even admit that it's true, to a degree. But answer me this. When I wanted something, have you ever known me to only half-heartedly attempt it? Have I not always gone after what I want completely, without hesitation?"

Penny looked up at him tearfully. "What is your goal? What is it you want, Sheldon?"

He smiled calmly. "You."


	6. Chapter 6

She was ashamed of herself. A few moments after the word left his mouth, she had run. Disgust settled in her stomach as she had raced back to the boat. She locked herself in the cabin and cried. She lay on the floor, leaving the bed to him. She couldn't look at him. It wasn't even because she was scared of him. She was scared of herself. Because for a split second she had actually considered using sex as a way to get home.

She curled up on the blanket and stared at the wall. She stiffened slightly when she heard the cabin door open. She closed her eyes tight as he sat down on the floor beside her. He didn't touch her, but he was close enough that she could feel the heat from his body.

"Please get in the bed, Penny," he begged softly. "I'll sleep down here, or up on the deck. Please?"

Penny couldn't hold back her sob. "I'm so sorry, Sheldon. I am so very sorry."

"Why?" he asked sadly. "What could you be sorry for?"

Penny turned to face him. He deserved honesty. "I almost used you. I almost offered you sex if you would take me home. I would have whored myself out."

Sheldon hid his concern for her and looked at her closely. "Why didn't you?"

Penny started to roll away but he grabbed her arms. He pulled her up roughly. He could take no more. "Tell me! What stopped you?!"

Penny shook her head. "Using you would have hurt you," she whispered. "You'd never forgive me."

Hope poured through him. Regardless of her fears, he knew Penny would never intentionally hurt him. She was incapable of true malice. He looked at her for a few seconds. She was devastated by the idea that she had thought of using him. He was so tired. Tired of waiting and hoping and being patient.

He crushed her to him. His lips devoured hers. She froze, but he pressed on. His hands pulled her closer, setting her on his lap. He moved down her jaw to her neck. He kissed and licked along her salty skin. Her bottom moved slowly against his growing arousal. Her hands slid up his chest to clutch at his shoulders.

"You scared me," he whispered harshly. "I thought the idea of being with me was so repellant you had run from me."

Penny slumped against his chest and shook her head. "Why don't you hate me for this?"

Sheldon forced her to look up at him. "Why don't you hate me for kidnapping you? Don't you see, Penny? We can't hate each other. It's not possible. We could tear each other up all week long, but we would still care about each other when we were done. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Penny shook her head, not as a negative answer, but because she couldn't face that. Not yet, maybe not ever. She had to deny, because any other answer stripped her of any protection from him. The old Sheldon she could have handled. The old Sheldon was too passive to do any of this.

But this Sheldon was intensity. He was passionate. He was raw. And he was slipping his hands under her shirt!

* * *

Okay, so he was once again taking advantage of her distraction. He didn't care. He had felt her response to his kiss. He was still feeling the minute shifts of her butt along his erection. He cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipple with his thumb. She tensed slightly as he pushed the cotton up and dipped his head. He licked and teased the tight peak with his tongue. One hand slid around to support her body as he bend her backwards onto the floor.

He pressed against her wet core gently. She moaned low in her throat as he bit lightly around her nipple. He began moving down her stomach with soft kisses and tender strokes. He slid his fingers under her waistband and inched the shorts down her hips.

"Wait!"

Sheldon clenched his hands tight, and closed his eyes. Really? She wanted to stop _now_? He looked into her eyes, and saw the desire in them. But behind that was fear.

Penny shook her head. "No. Please, Sheldon!" A tear slipped from her eye and slid into her hair. "I know you don't even like being hugged."

He smiled and moved back up to kiss her. "You are the exception, Penny. You have always been the exception." He pushed his own shorts off and moved over her. Slowly Penny reached between them and took him in her hand, her eyes never leaving his. Sheldon groaned roughly and his hips bucked. She moved him into position and took a shuddering breath.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked one last time.

Sheldon eased inside her, his mind spinning from the overload of sensation."Yes," he groaned with pleasure. He crushed his lips to hers and her arms wrapped around his neck. Slowly he began to move, making them both sigh with bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

She was snoring lightly when he got up and headed to the beach. 9 weeks had passed now and once again he felt like they were stuck at some sort of roadblock. They spent each day talking, laughing, swimming, eating, and exploring the small island. Every night was heaven. She was warm and giving and he finally understood his friend's preoccupation with sex.

But it was only that. Sex. He thought that she cared about him. But not the deep, needful way he did about her. He loved her. She didn't love him. It was as simple as that. How could something so simple hurt so damned much? He had to face reality. He had failed.

* * *

Penny placed the fresh fish she had grilled before him and took the other seat herself. She smiled at him, enjoying the breeze coming up the beach. They rarely stayed in the house, preferring to sleep on the beach or on the deck of the yacht.

Sheldon reached over and took her hand in his. He sighed deeply and looked up. "Penny, we'll head home tomorrow. I'll take you back."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "But I thought we were going to stay another 4 weeks," she said softly.

"I can't," he confessed. He looked at her sorrowfully. "I love you, Penny. I love you more than anything or anyone in this universe. But you don't love me. I was wrong. I thought that if I brought you here, if we spent this time alone, and focused only on each other, you would realize you loved me, too. I was wrong. I truly thought you loved me, Penny. I thought that was the reason we were drawn together. I believed you loved me as much as I loved you, but you just didn't realize it. Please don't hate me," he begged softly.

Penny pulled her hand away and stood up. Without a word she walked out of the beach house and down to the water. Sheldon stood and watched her, his heart breaking into pieces. He loved her enough to end this now, before he reached the point where he would be unable to.

He walked back into the kitchen and threw away the food. He cleaned until the beach house was spotless. When he was done, he looked out to see Penny still standing in the moonlight. He approached her slowly, trying to conceal the deep pain he felt.

Penny turned as he got close and he gasped at the tears flowing down her cheeks. "You're right about being wrong," she said softly. "But you're wrong about what you are wrong about."

Sheldon frowned, trying to figure out what she meant.

Penny moved forward until she was only inches away. "You scared me so badly when we first got here. I thought you had gone insane, or maybe had that one lab accident Leonard was always talking about. I was worried that you were a threat."

Sheldon's heart sped as he struggled to accept her hurt.

"The longer we were here, the more I came to realize that I didn't know you. Maybe I never knew you." she said softly. "I saw you through Leonard's eyes. The neurotic, arrogant whack-a-doodle who was immersed in routines and schedules to the exclusion of everything else. But that's not who you are." Penny bit her bottom lip and seemed to struggle with her words for a second. "This is the scary part for me. It hard for me to say this, because it leaves me so vulnerable."

Penny raised a hand and he flinched, expecting a slap. Instead she caressed his jaw tenderly. His eyes went wide with wonder as she smiled up at him. "I do love you, Sheldon. It's not the sex, or the vacation, or the food, or even the scenery. I love you because you risked everything for me. You were willing to give up every dream you ever had, every goal you ever sacrificed for, to be with me. I love you because you have always made me feel special. I love you because you have always been there for me. I love you because of your beautiful mind and your wonderful heart. I love you because being with you is all I want. I really do love you, and when you said we were going home I realized just how badly it would hurt if I wasn't with you."

Penny smiled softly. "Please, Sheldon. I don't care where we are. Here, home, or some frozen iceberg. It doesn't matter. I need you. I love you. Nothing else matters to me, but that."

He cupped her face in his hands and struggled to control his growing hopes. "Penny, do you mean that? You aren't just trying to comfort me?"

Penny leaned up and kissed his softly. "Sheldon, let's go home. I want everyone to know that I love you. I want our friends and family to know that we are together. I want to go home so we can be a real couple. Not just two people on a magical trip to paradise, but two people in the real world, living their lives together. I need you, Sheldon. I don't know how else to prove it to you. Please. Let's go home and make a life together."

Sheldon looked down at the woman he loved with wonder. He had worked the numbers. He had begun this endeavor so certain of it's outcome. But now that it was here, now that it was a reality, he found he was not quite as prepared as he had assumed. He was overwhelmed by joy. He couldn't even find the words to tell her how he felt. So, he did what he _was _capable of doing. He pulled her close and kissed her with all the passion inside him.

Tomorrow. They would leave tomorrow. But tonight? Tonight they would make love in the moonlight.


End file.
